sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Granny Ensign
The afternoons on a planet with two suns, like Tatooine, can be extremely hot. Aiden and Sivy, having finished their drinks, set down the appropriate count of credit chits at their table and rose. Aiden, having been the faster one to his feet, is several strides ahead of Sivy. However, Sivy picks up her pace to catch up to her supperior as he reaches Chalmun's main doors. Leaning over to insure Aiden can only hear, "Are there frequent riots or disturbances?" Sivytra pulls her boonie back into place and dawns her sunglasses before following him out into the mid-day sun. Her sunglasses hide her surprise when warring warlords are mentioned, "I have two months of experience aboard a frigate," She admits, "I was stationed there while they processed my initial transfer orders. I was told help was needed here, so I volunteered for it." She grimaces, "Though I didn't expect I'd be dealing with warlord conflicts. Regarldess, I'm here and I'll get things secured." Rainier nods along with Siv's answer, the man setting a slow pace as he takes them through non-descript alleys and past domed houses that look all alike. "Where are you from, what's your background vis-a-vis family and the like?", the question without even looking at the woman beside him, his gaze fixed ahead of him. Sivytra keeps her head on a swivel, keeping track of where they're going as best as she can. "Ixtlar. My parents were corporate representitives - father in marketing, mother in sales." She pauses, then continues, "I was following their footsteps when I was involved in the accident that gave me my beauty marks." A grin crosses her face, "That's why I'm the 'granny ensign' - I went to the Academy of Cardia when I was 22 - graduated 2 months ago. I'm the only of my family, in recent generations, that's gone this route." Rainier grunts at that, his head tilted to take another look at those scars. "Alright, there.", the building he pointed to was a three-story one, larger than many of those found in the small plaza they were in. "That's Rikh's cafe. Guy by the name of Ghent is headquartered there, he's one of the two main contenders to be Mos Eisley's next crime lord." The building in question was well-fortified with durasteel windows, guards at the entrance to it and a pair of them seen wandering around the plaza in a patrol. "If you'd have to secure it against an attack, how would you do it? And how would you attack it if we had to go in there? The second floor is where the actual cafe is." Sivy analyses the building, taking in the various defenses and security measures they have on the exterior. "To secure it, I would turn two buildings, one farther up the street and one farther down the street," She doesn't gesture, "Into listening posts. In the plaza itself, I would secure the building across the street, the one behind us, to catch any attack in crossfire. Keep the sentries in the plaza, they would discourage any unaligned individuals and thieves and be a visible projection of force." She pauses and considers assaulting, "To assault, I would first secure the building behind us, then go in with gas grenades and concussion grenades. Full force. Overwhelm any security within. Of course, that is with what I can observe. I would want some sort of intel on the security inside and any planted explosives or other boobytraps." It's all said quietly, as though she were describing some amazing meal. At least that's the body language she tries for. Rainier nods at long last, a few moments spent in silently contemplating what was said. "very good, very good. I may ask you to follow up on that depending on how things turn out. The other guy is Ollin Rel, he's aligned with the Hutts which is the only reason why he's able to last this long, Ghent's not halfway bad at what he does. Problem is the bounty hunters and other mercs he's hired with Hutt credits. As far as I can figure out, there's at least a good 20 or so well-trained and well-geared. How would you deal with them if we were asked to support Ghent's side?" Sivytra pauses, considering. "If I had command of the operation?" She pauses again, "I would get clearance to pose a unit of naval security or the army as some of Ghent's mercenaries. Have them provide supplemental training to his actual forces and defend his compound. His mercenaries would do the actual assaults on his behalf, but in that regard they would be proxy forces for us and wouldn't require any of our gear or equipment. Our troopers would keep his central command secure and protected - so we don't lose our proxy to a lucky strike or sleeper agent contracted as one of his mercenaries." Rainier reaches into his coat and pulls out a small silver flask, the cap is unscrewed and he raises it to his lips, a long quaff of the drink within is taken. A strong drink at that by the way he shudders after taking it. "very well, we'll meet up tomorrow and I'll tell you what your initial mission is. You've met with some of the locals I take it, gotten a feel of the land?" "I've met a couple. As far as they know, I'm here for a private security job. I think the couple I met were or are influential in some way. Maybe." She shrugs, "I'm Security - not Intelligence." She pauses a moment, then asks, "How open is our presence here? Should I be in uniform or stay in civilian clothing?" She hadn't thought to ask that before transfering. "Some people know that there is an Imperial presence on the planet, but that particular asset is something of a decoy. Or at least has become so.", the man answers before taking a final drink from the flask and putting it away afterwards. "You and I are unknown and will remain so for the time being. Keep building your contacts, keep an ear to the ground and I will let you know what your first task is. Anything else or are you good to go?" Sivy nods as she hears Rainier's explaination, "I don't have any other questions - and I'll keep building those contacts. I'll find a separate way back to my lodging - anything but the path we used to get here." She smiles, "Unless you still need me, you know how to find me."